


Peleas y bandejazos en la cara

by Hermioneblaack



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bandejazos en la cara, Comida por la cabeza, F/M, Hay que defender al novio, Peleas en el instituto, Reunion, Sadie se mete en problemas, chocolate caliente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneblaack/pseuds/Hermioneblaack
Summary: Amos Kane no sabe que esperarse cuando le llaman del colegio de sus sobrinos. Rated T por violencia leve.
Relationships: Amos Kane & Carter Kane, Amos Kane & Carter Kane & Sadie Kane, Carter Kane & Sadie Kane, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Kudos: 3





	Peleas y bandejazos en la cara

Amos Kane no sabía qué esperar cuando recibió aquella llamada del colegio de sus sobrinos. Le había llamado la directora para decirle que Sadie se había metido en problemas. Sabía que no era la primera vez, pero esta vez era algo serio y tendría que acudir a una reunión. Decidió que no iba a avisar a sus sobrinos de que iría a Brooklyn y se dirigió por la Duat hacia el Nomo Vigésimo Primero.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un edificio lleno de niños y adolescentes participando en diversas actividades: los más pequeños pintaban, otros jugaban a videojuegos y los más mayores estaban sentados en mesas haciendo los deberes mientras charlaban entre ellos. Carter fue el primero en divisarlo.

—Hola tío Amos. No sabíamos que venías.  
—Era la idea. He venido por Sadie.  
—¿Te han llamado desde el instituto?  
—Sí.¿Está por aquí?  
—Está en su cuarto. No sé lo que te habrán dicho desde el colegio tío Amos, pero Sadie tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, de verdad.  
—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Me alegra ver que os va bien.

Después de darle un cariñoso apretón en el hombro a Carter, Amos se dirigió hacia la habitación de su sobrina, y cuando llegó, tocó la puerta.

—No quiero hablar —fue la respuesta inmediata.  
—Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

En seguida escuchó pasos y de repente Sadie abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza por ella. Tenía los ojos rojos y era bastante evidente que había estado llorando.

—¿Tío Amos?  
—El mismo que viste y calza.¿Me dejas pasar?

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta para que él pudiese entrar. Amos se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba bastante ordenada a excepción de la cama, que estaba deshecha.

—¿Estabas metida en la cama a estas horas?  
—Sí, hoy no tengo un buen día. Lo siento, la haré en un momento.  
—No pasa nada cariño. Supongo que te haces a la idea de por qué estoy aquí.  
—¿Te han llamado desde el instituto?  
—Sí.¿Me quieres contar qué ha pasado o tengo que creerme todo lo que me han dicho?  
—Depende de lo que te hayan dicho.

Amos cerró la puerta y le indicó a su sobrina que se sentase en la cama. Ella hizo caso y esperó a que su tío se sentase a su lado para empezar a hablar.

—Ha empezado él —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Amos se echó a reír mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le daba un apretón cariñoso.

—No lo pongo en duda, cariño, pero vas a tener que darme algo más si quiero defenderte en la reunión.  
—¡¿Tienes que ir a una reunión?!  
—Sadie, te has pegado con otro alumno en el comedor y le has tirado alubias y puré de patatas por la cabeza. También me han dicho que le has dado con la bandeja en la cara, pero eso no sé si creérmelo.  
—Créetelo. Sí que lo he hecho.

Amos suspiró.

—Se lo merecía.  
—Se lo mereciese o no, te has metido en un buen lío. Más te vale empezar a explicarte, porque me da la sensación de que no vas a librarte de una expulsión así como así.  
—Se ha metido con Walt —después se quedó callada.  
—Sadie, la historia completa por favor. Que se metan con tu novio no es excusa para darle un bandejazo en la cara a alguien —insistió Amos dándole otro apretón.  
—Sí que lo es.  
—En una sociedad civilizada no.

Sadie se aguantó las ganas de suspirar.

—Es del equipo de fútbol y se cree el rey del mambo. El mes que viene hay organizado un baile y me ha invitado, pero yo le he dicho que ya tenía pensado ir con Walt. Estábamos sentados en una mesa del comedor Carter, Walt y yo, así que creía que me dejaría en paz porque estaba sentada con mi hermano y con mi novio, pero no se lo ha tomado bien y me ha empezado a insistir. Me he empezado a agobiar y Walt le ha pedido, educadamente, que por favor no me insista, porque me estaba incomodando. Entonces, él ha empezado a decirle que no se meta y que a nadie le interesa lo que tenga que decir alguien con una familia como la suya —Sadie empezó a llorar —. Le ha dicho que seguro que su madre prefiere mandarlo lejos a estudiar antes que hacerse cargo de él y que sólo intenta dar pena por su padre muerto —Sadie empezaba a tener problemas para hablar.  
—Así que le has pegado.  
—En realidad, primero le he tirado la comida por la cabeza. Después le he pegado.  
—¿Y lo de la bandeja?  
—Eso ha sido lo último, porque después me han separado Carter y Walt. Espero que le haya roto la nariz.  
—Sinceramente, yo también. Pero dejaremos ese comentario de lado en la reunión.

Amos abrazó fuertemente a la hija de su hermano, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que todo estaría bien hasta que se tranquilizó un poco.

—Tranquila mi niña, ya nos las apañaremos en la reunión.   
—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por mi culpa.  
—Tonterías. Ha sido la excusa perfecta para venir a ver a mis sobrinos favoritos.  
—Somos tus únicos sobrinos.  
—Pues por eso mismo. Voy a ir a ver si hay chocolate caliente.¿Vienes?  
—¿Me lo puedes traer aquí?  
—Por supuesto.

Se pasaron la tarde bebiendo chocolate y poniéndose al día. Amos estaba seguro que la reunión saldría bien, y si no, siempre podría utilizar un poco de magia. Sólo un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que a quien lo lea le haya gustado. Tenía pensado dejarlo así con un sólo capítulo, pero si recibo peticiones para hacer algún capítulo más me plantearé hacerlo :)


End file.
